starwarsfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
Обговорення користувача:Quentum
Вітання Привіт! Ласкаво просимо на ! Дякуємо за редагування сторінки Користувач:Quentum. Якщо вам потрібна допомога, то для початку перегляньте . Відвідайте Центральну Спільноту, щоб бути в курсі останніх подій на блозі співробітників, задавайте питання на нашому форумі спільноти, візьміть участь у серіях вебінарів або спілкуйтеся в чаті з іншими учасниками. Творчих успіхів! Wikia (форум допомоги | блог) 18:04, лютого 15, 2015 (UTC) Капитан Джон Шепард Hi. As you can see, has already begun work in the wiki, it is a pity that there is no access to the CSS, but okay, now I'm going to create articles about movies and cartoons. By the way how do you like my wiki about the universe of Mass Effect? Best wishes Bureaucrat Mass Effect Wiki. Sightsaber Hello Quentum! At present time it's impossible to use Interlang template since there is a bug of redirecting into English language page (automatic replacement of cathegory) and I have no skill in templates' correcting. Sightsaber (обговорення) 08:18, травня 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well, for example this one. English link is Категорія:Images of Leia Organa Solo. And also vertical arrangement is very unpractical. Кстати, ви українською мовою не розмовляєте? Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:12, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you! It occupies too much space when placed in the body of the article, it looks ugly. It is better to refashion it as it is in English version of the template. Przepraszam I don't speak Polish, only Russian and English a bit... Sightsaber (обговорення) 14:12, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you ask admin's rights? Unfortunetely now it's impossible for me. Sightsaber (обговорення) 14:20, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you for advice! I'll ask Sansee. Sightsaber (обговорення) 14:27, травня 20, 2015 (UTC) Giant Bubbles Here's the adoption blog in both English and Ukrainian. Giant Bubbles (обговорення) 21:38, травня 30, 2015 (UTC) Demetrius Viridianus Ця вики має дивовижну адресу. Чи відомо вам, чому є так та можливо ли це змінити? Demetrius Viridianus (обговорення) 00:38, червня 1, 2015 (UTC) Sightsaber Hello! Please answer here. I asked if anyone has time and wish to be an admin of this wikia and have admin's axperience. Sightsaber (обговорення) 12:49, червня 5, 2015 (UTC) Sightsaber Yes I did. She asked me several questions, one of them I answered just today. But there is a new problem: someone created parallel encyclopedia and its authors began to copy articles from this one. So we should decide which of encyclopedias should remain (In the end, there can be only one. © Highlander) Sightsaber (обговорення) 13:44, червня 29, 2015 (UTC) अमर You wrote: Your activity on other ukrainian Star Wars wikis Hallo! Three days ago, I asked a staff to merge that wiki with this one. Then I found out that your very active there. What do you think about starting contributing here? It's much easier to redirect uk.starwars and uk.starwar to this one and move it to "uk.starwars" URL, because this site has it's own logo, theme, templates, categories, files, much more interwiki links and . I also saw that some pages there are very similar to pages on this wiki (although I don't speak ukrainian, but I know the cyrillic). It's better to have one SW wiki in this language, because all 3 wikis are very small. What do you think about it? ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'ūentum the Wise]]]Join me! ☆ answer / write 13:08, червня 29, 2015 (UTC) My answer to you: Hallo! Fully support you, please close wiki-clones Wiki clone 1 and Wiki clone 2, and change the URL (uk.starwarsua) this wiki "Зоряні Війни Вікі" on the correct URL (uk.starwars). Thank you, good luck friend! Капитан Джон Шепард Hi, please support me in taking position on this wiki,I want to help develop this wiki, but I don't get it without more support users, please support in this matter.--Капитан Джон Шепард 16:12, червня 30, 2015 (UTC)